1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for editing a program and an apparatus for editing a program. This invention relates, more particularly, to a method for editing a program and an apparatus for editing a program applicable to a program editing work for editing a music program such as the one in a TV broadcasting or a radio broadcasting wherein they eliminate waste in editing a program and enable an editing time for editing the program to be shortened by editing the program while an individuality of a person who edits the program is being left as a past history and utilizing information about that history when a next program is edited.
2. Description of Related Art
When a program for a TV broadcasting or a radio broadcasting, for example, a program mainly constituted by music, is to be edited, it is normally carried out that a director in charge of that program or an assistant to that director (hereinafter called "the director in charge") selects pieces of music (sometimes referred to herein as sound sources) to be used in sequence while selecting pieces of music corresponding to the editing policy of the director in charge of that program in accordance with the program editing policy thereof. Then, they edit one program.
However, although it is of course apparent that when one program is to be edited, pieces of music to be selected are also widely different in reference to a concept of the director in charge, it is usual that some reasons about, i.e., what concept is applied for editing that program, on what reasons pieces of music are selected or why that piece of music is used in a first scene of the program or the like, are not left as records.
Accordingly, when a similar program is edited again, although a situation of the former program or the like can be referred, it is not possible for another director to edit a new program in reference to the record (the editing history of the past programs) when those programs have been made. This is because the editing concept of the director in charge who has edited those programs is unknown.
Due to this fact, it is an actual situation that even in the case that a similar program is edited, the same editing time as the previous editing time is consumed and an efficient editing of program can not be carried out.
It is also of course difficult for another person to perform a new editing of a similar program under the same sensitivity as that of the director in charge who has edited the program. This is because there is no presence of the information deriving sensitivity of the director in charge who has edited the program.
If some information such as information (sensitivity data) expressing the sensitivity of the director in charge who has edited the programs is stored, it becomes possible to utilize that sensitivity data or the like when a similar program is edited, resulting in that it can realize an editing of program which approaches the sensitivity of the director in charge who has edited the program as near as possible.